Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor housing. In detail, it relates to the structure of a compressor housing including an impeller chamber and an intake air duct.
Related Art
in the supercharging system of an internal combustion engine, the intake air supplied to the internal combustion engine is pressurized by rotationally driving a compressor provided to the intake flow path of the internal combustion engine using the exhaust gas energy of the internal combustion engine and electrical energy. The compressor includes a compressor impeller, and a compressor housing in which an impeller chamber housing the compressor impeller and an intake air duct guiding intake air to this impeller chamber are formed. In addition, the supercharging system of an internal combustion engine includes an air-flow meter that detects the flowrate of intake air in the intake air flow path at an upstream side from the compressor, and controls the flowrate of intake air supplied for combustion in the internal combustion engine using this air-flow meter.
Incidentally, the mixed gas or exhaust gas flowing out in the crankcase of the internal combustion engine (hereinafter these are referred to as “blow-by gas”) is recirculated within the intake air flow path via the breather flow path, to suppress the discharge of the blow-by gas. In addition, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-226505, for example, in a supercharging system including the above such compressor, it is often the case that the blow-by gas is in the intake air flow path at a downstream side from the air-flow meter, and recirculates to upstream from the compressor impeller.